kagihime_monogatari_eikyu_alice_musou_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Elise Malfatti
Elise Malfatti (エリーゼ・マルファッティ) is the recurring and the playable character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou and she is an original character created specifically for Eikyū Alice Musou. She is a child girl prodigy and a schoolgirl pianist from the Saint Faith Musical Academy and the one of Hiro Narumi's friend who attended from the Saint Faith Musical Academy to assume their music related activities. She specialises in mid range combat. Her normal attacks are average but she makes use of powerful skill attacks for her combat. Role in Game Melody arc Elise is only appears in Melody arc and unlike other story arcs while playing in Melody arc, the number of chapters is now 8 instead of 12. Unlike the side stories, the chapter progression and unlockable chapters are sequences and can be selected anytime by the player. Introduced in the beginning of Chapter 4 "Elise Nostalgia" in Melody arc, Elise is one of the child prodigies from the Saint Faith Musical Academy. As pianist, she plays piano in anywhere despite using not only keytar as carry but also uses a plenty of pianos. During that night, a group of riots walking through the city, but they encounter with a student girl Elise who fights the riots by launching a deadly tornadoes with spinning invisible qi blades using her keytar. As the result, the riot groups are teared to shreds and killing them. As Hiro arrives where the wind blow noise came from, but he was too late and the riot killer was responsible to Elise. Hiro and Nami proud to her for fighting against the evil riots. As further story and like other musician in combat along with Hiro and Nami, they plays a morale boosting music for their allies and fighting the riots when he tries to stop the riot from ravaging the city by either killing or stopping them. Character Information Appearance Elise is a young teenage girl of 13 years old which has long straight light pink hair which her hair length reaches her wrist with a pink hairband and the same color as her eyes. She only wears a Saint Faith Musical Academy female school uniform consist of white long-sleeved shirt with indigo color necktie, a pink and violet color blazer with sleeve cuffs and a short cyan color pleated skirt with violet trim. On her white leg wear, she wears a white tights and a pair of brown shoes. Personality Elise is one of the most child prodigies in the Saint Faith Musical Academy, as she is confident, self-assured and caring of her peers even to the point where Elise doesn't care about her killing the riots in combat. She is also shown to be respectful to her friends. It is hinted that she may have feelings for her mother in the past. She becomes very shy and very talented in piano when being placed near Hiro, either for her "convenient" or not. However, when she plays piano, she does not hesitate clinging on Hiro and does not let him go, and this indicates the girl's feeling to Hiro. Most people Elise encounters call her a "Piano Girl" or tell her that she isn't fit to be on the battlefield due to being a pianist. Quotes Gameplay Stats (without accessories and/or armors and default weapon equipped) Main Stat: INT (Magical ATK) Movesets Ground Moveset , , , , , : Elise does a multiple keytar swings. She can swings up to 5 times with the sixth and final swing launches the enemy away. : Elise plays a note from her keytar to produce a damaging windy sound wave at the distance of 5 meters. , : Elise kicks the opponent into the air, then she spins around and does an aerial somersault kick that brings Elise into the air at the same time. , , : Elise plays a note from her keytar continously to conjure several small sound tornadoes that inflict multiple hits, followed by a bigger one paralyzing the opponent at last hit. , , , : Elise plays a note from her keytar to create a tornado sound wave which dashes enemies away and damages them. , , , , : Elise plays a note from her keytar to create a large stationary tornado sound wave to hurl enemies in the air and damages them. , , , , , : Elise plays a note from her keytar and shoots a series of six small windy blade projectiles at distance of 5 meter in front that produce wind sound wave explosion when every projectile impacts the enemies. Direction, : Elise jumps and slides forward while she plays a note from her keytar to perform a powerful windy sound wave surrounds her, dazing any opponents hit by it. Tripping Wave( during dash): Elise slides forward while creating a windy sound wave to trip the enemies up. Aerial/Air Combo Moveset , , , , , , : Elise does a multiple keytar swings while in the air with the last input kicks the air juggled enemies down to the ground with a aerial axe kick. , : Elise does a front flip before landing roughly on the ground, emitting an explosion of windy sound around her. , , : Elise plays a note from her keytar to create a stationary tornado that lifts the air juggled enemies up the air higher. , , , : After two air combo attacks, Elise does an aerial version of C2, but she slowly descends to the ground. , , , , : After three air combo attacks, Elise does an aerial version of C4 while she is floating. , , , , , : After four air combo attacks, Elise does an aerial version of C5, but she slowly descends to the ground. , , , , , , , : After four air combo attacks, Elise plays a note from her keytar continuously to conjure a several windy slashes around her which hits air juggled enemies several time to inflict damage. At the last hit, spiral knock the airborne enemies away from her via spiral hard knockdown. Counterattacking Moveset Blocking stance (Holding the L1 button): Elise facing her right hand in front in open hand while keeps playing a note from her keytar continuously to create a invisible windy shield which blocks enemy attacks and deflect enemy ranged projectiles coming from all sides. While blocking the attack with L1 Button : After blocking the enemy attack, Elise does a powerful sound wave surrounds her, dazing any opponents hit by it. While blocking the attack with L1 Button : After blocking the enemy attack, Elise turns back from a attacking enemy and swats opponent away. Skill Attacks These skills can be follow up from normal, Charge attacks or from other active skills are performed. Piano Twister: Elise turns around counterclockwise twice while she plays a note from her keytar to push enemies away with a mid range small tornadoes and the last summons a larger but long range ones to hit nearby enemies and launches the enemies up the air on hit. Enemies hit will take more damage for a while. (This skill is learned from the start of Elise Malfatti’s Level). *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 9 seconds Piano Cutter: Elise turns around clockwise once and plays a note from her keytar continously to shoots a windy tornado projectiles in front of her over 5 meter distance. She can shoot a few times by pressing the or buttons up to 5 times. Inflicts damage and pierce multiple hits. (This skill requires Elise Malfatti is Level 10). *MP cost: 200 per use (1000 MP in total) *Cooldown: 9 seconds (45 seconds in total) Abolishing Twisters: (Acts like the Storm Rush mechanics from Dynasty Warriors 8, execute this skill by pressing and at the same time) Elise takes a ready playing stance as she prepares to play a note from her keytar. Press and hold the button to conjure a short range tornado in front that inflicts small amount of damage and hits nearby enemies up into the air and stays in place until she cancels her stance. Press the button or let the Storm Rush stance is over, Elise turns around clockwise once and stops playing a note from her keytar by slamming her fingers to her keytar to explode all tornadoes which where produced by Elise to give 2 times the damage and spiral knock the enemies up the air via spiral hard knockdown. (This skill requires Elise Malfatti is Level 20). During Storm Rush stance, it can move forward via directional pad (not analog stick) during her Storm Rush ready position. Storm Rush Stance effect last for 6 seconds. *MP cost: 800 *Cooldown: 30 seconds Typhoon Music: (chargeable) Elise plays a note from her keytar while she gathers a burst of wind energy and conjures a large tornado that travels a vast distance in front of her for 10 seconds. Upon hit the enemies with a large tornado, inflicts damage, multiple hits several times and spiral knock the enemies up the air for a while via spiral hard knockdown. However the longer she charged, the more powerful will be, but Elise cannot be move while charging. Longer charged version doubles the size of the large tornado and long lasting up to 20 seconds. (This skill requires Elise Malfatti is Level 30). *MP cost: 800 (uncharged), 1600 (charged) *Cooldown: 30 seconds (uncharged), 60 seconds (charged) Twister Dancers: Elise plays a note from her keytar while she gathers a burst of wind energy to create a multiple small tornadoes around her in a 10 meter spiral pattern for last 12 seconds. These are basically huge hitboxes that extend from Elise and automatically combo and spiral hard knockdown juggle on hit. Upon hit the enemies with any tornadoes, inflicts damage, multiple hits several times and spiral knock the enemies up the air for a while via spiral hard knockdown; they will become Aeroblow at a certain rate and slow enemies' movement speed. While it may be used to extend the combos it will heavily scale in both damage and spiral hard knockdown juggle. When used in conjunction with her Charge moves, her mix-up game becomes almost nearly impossible to counter, giving her a way through their defenses. Similar Skill Attack to Ruka's Spiral Rules, but it lacks of formation change like Ruka's Spiral Rules could (This skill requires Elise Malfatti is Level 30). *MP cost: 1200 *Cooldown: 40 seconds Musou Attacks (Pianists Winds) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Elise plays a note from her keytar and she shoots a 4 Typhoon Music tornadoes with the last one is charged version. Afterwards, she spins in place and hits those around her with her aura. Also recovers some of her health. This Musou Attack is learned from the start of Elise Malfatti’s Level. , (Pianists Dropper) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Elise plays a tune that produces two green-hued sonic waves that orbit around the descending her before splitting apart in different directions upon landing. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Elise Malfatti is Level 10 and is usable in mid air. Direction buttons (not Analog Stick), (Pianists Spiral) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Elise plays a note from her keytar and unleashes a Musou version of Twister Dancers while she walks forward. Afterwards, she spins in place and stops playing a note from her keytar by slamming her fingers to her keytar to explode all tornadoes which where produced by Elise to give 3 times the damage and spiral knock the enemies up the air via spiral hard knockdown. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Elise Malfatti is Level 20 and is usable with the Direction buttons. Alternate Musou Attack - R1 + (Pianists Light) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Elise plays her keytar and summons a green windy energy wave which hits opponents in front of her. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Elise Malfatti is Level 30 and is usable with the R1 button. (Pianists Fields) (Requires 2 Musou bars and instead of Pianists Winds): Elise plays her keytar to create a windy music area over 30 meter AoE for 30 seconds. Enemies in music area will get continuous small damage, multiple hits, will become Aeroblow at a certain rate and slow enemies' movement speed. After 30 seconds, it creates a massive windy explosion that inflicts heavy damage and spiral knock the enemies up the air via spiral hard knockdown. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Elise Malfatti is Level 40. (Pianists Opera) (Requires all 3 Musou bars and instead of Pianists Fields): Elise plays her keytar continously which constantly creates a huge storm around her over 20 meter AoE that pulls the enemies closer to the tornado and hit all enemies in entire area several times. Inflicts heavy damage and spiral knock the enemies up the air for a while via spiral hard knockdown. Holding the button much longer up to 10 seconds. When any enemies K.Oed will blow violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Elise Malfatti is Level 50 along with Für Elise. Burst Attack (Für Elise) (Burst Mode required and instead of Pianists Opera): Elise plays a note from her keytar while she gathers a burst of wind energy upon startup. She bombards the enemies with a barrage of tornadoes while she continuously produce a massive wind tornado surrounding Elise via Abolishing Twisters. As his Burst Attack continues, she spins around several times converting the Abolishing Twisters into electric wind storms and then he follows up with Pianists Fields to juggle the enemies longer. On the final blow and the burst attack is over, she ends with a burst of windy energy released by slamming her fingers to her keytar after jumping and followed by a massive wind explosion. Afterwards, she bows after the music is over. Inflict massive damage and spiral launches the enemy into great heights in the sky. K.Oed enemies from Elise’s Burst Attack windy explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Burst Attack is requires to learn when Elise Malfatti is Level 50 along with Pianists Opera. Special Features All characters use a Burst Mode. Burst Mode: Temporally doubles the characters’ movement speed, stats and gain unlimited MP, also able to use Burst Attack. Burst Mode last for 30 seconds. All characters use can Dash skill. Dash: This ability allows the characters to move with increased movement speed. Fighting Style Elise Malfatti's fighting style is unique which focuses on her mid-range attacks with her Key-tar. She shares the highest INT rating of Kasumi's, but she is "Warrior Close Combat" type character. Similar to Hiro Narumi's powers which he uses the power of music, Elise uses the same power of the music with her wind element, which can summons a multiple hit damaging tornadoes, twisters, hurricanes and more. Overall, she has some of the fastest attacks like Nami Narumi but has occasional pauses which leave her vulnerable. Her C4 as well as her Musou attack allow players to knock out surrounding enemies. Elise's C4 is regarded by some as one of the strongest attacks in the series as it is both quick and powerful. Like Kasumi, The downside is has a low defense and health stat and can easily be overrun by crowds with higher difficulties than Normal if the player is not careful. To counter the low defense stat, the player must increase the defense rate by equipping armors and accessories with increase defense rate as well as increasing health rate by further. Weapons Unlock requirements Clear Chapter 4 "Elise Nostalgia" in Melody Arc in Story Mode. Trivia *Elise Malfatti is the only character in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Musou and while she is not appear in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Rondo. *Her appearance and clothing are resemble of Rebecca Hawkins in her college girl uniform from Yugioh series, with the different clothing and the addition of white leg wear which wearing white tights like Kisa's. *Her personality is similar to Tomoka Minato's from the anime novel Ro-Kyu-Bu! *Despite her movesets are unique, her play style is much like Hiro's and even like Nami's musical powers. Her moveset is loosely similar to Cai Wenji from Dynasty Warriors, except her weapon is Key-tar instead of Harp that Cai Wenji used. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Unaligned sides